A night with the Ponds
by Clueingforluce
Summary: Set during The Power Of Three when The Doctor came to stay. He knows he has been a nuisance lately and decides to make it up to his friends. Slight fluff and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Flicking through the pages of her glossy magazine, Amy Pond tried to focus on reading the latest fashion article and ignore the racket The Doctor was making in the living room. Ever since he had come to stay with them to monitor the cubes he had been an absolute child, impatient and easily bored, throwing actual tantrums when he had nothing to do. At one point his behaviour had been that tiresome, Amy had locked him out of the house and then had refused to give him desert after dinner. Needless to say he had calmed down a bit since then.

It was if he was banging metal together, Amy mused as she listened to the noises and hoped he hadn't gotten hold of the toaster again. A quick look around the kitchen reassured her that everything was in place, and she wondered what he could possibly be doing. The curiosity becoming too much, Amy abandoned her magazine with a sigh and wandered into the living room.

With his legs crossed, The Doctor was sat in the middle of the room with random objects strewn around him. His sonic was in one hand and two pieces of metal in the other –it looked like he was welding them together. The shape that he'd made so far looked a bit like a lopsided bowl, the kind you see when kids go to pottery class.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

The Doctor looked up, surprised and happy to see her there. "Hello Pond! I wondered where you'd got to, the house was incredibly quiet."

"If we exclude you banging things about then yeah, it was. What are you doing anyway?" She asked again and moved to get a closer look at the thing in The Doctor's hand. He saw her staring and moved it behind his back, looking ever so secretive that she feared he'd nicked something of theirs and had melted or blown it up again.

"I can't tell you that Pond. You'll have to wait till later."

"Why?!" Her Scottish accent became more prominent as she became more exasperated. It was only because he was giving her those melt-your-heart puppy eyes that she didn't wrestle him to the floor and grab whatever it was out of his hands.

"It's a surprise," his grin was so childlike, "now go away or you won't get it. You'll see this afternoon, promise."

With a loud sigh, Amy turned dramatically around and marched back to the kitchen. The noise started again which meant she couldn't focus on anything (she was too curious anyway) and was sat there for ages on the kitchen stool, only moving when Rory came in.

"What are you sat here for?" He asked, kissing the top of her head before turning in the direction of the living room, looking confused at the noise that was still coming from in there.

"The Doctor's making us a surprise," she mumbled, stretching her aching limbs before wrapping her arms around her husband, "we're banished from our living room till then."

Rory groaned, "I hope it's not something that'll blow up in our face. I've had enough of that for a life time."

Planting a kiss on his cheek, Amy moved around the kitchen to start preparing dinner. She dug out the meat knife from the drawer and passed it to her husband who immediately made a space for the pork that they'd be having whilst she got out the green chopping board for the veg. They moved in sync, both doing their bits until everything was in pans or the oven and was being cooked. Once they'd reached that stage Amy retrieved two glasses from the cupboard and passed them to Rory who was already opening a bottle of red wine. He poured a generous amount into both glasses and then sat down at the table with Amy, both of them sighing in happiness at the peaceful quality time they were getting.

It wasn't until Amy was plating up the food that The Doctor came rushing in, holding something behind his back. With a quick hello to Rory he dashed up to Amy, asking her to close her eyes and hold out her hands. Very gently he placed the object into her hands and waited apprehensively as she opened her eyes and studied what he'd made her.

It was a pan, she guessed, with a flat bottom and well-rounded sides. Not just an ordinary pan however. The handle was carved with intricate symbols and the metal was shinier, almost reflective. It was actually quite beautiful and Amy stared up at The Doctor with wonder at why he had taken the time to make her such a beautiful culinary object.

"It's a replacement, seeing as I broke your best pan." He looked down guiltily as he said this. About a week ago he'd been doing an experiment with chemicals and had used one of her pans, not realising that the acid would put holes in the metal structure. It had been her best cooking pan and she'd been so mad that she'd chased him halfway down the street, shouting obscenities.

His thoughtfulness warmed her heart and so, placing the pan down gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck in gratitude, mumbling a heartfelt thank you into his ear. The hug lasted for a good minute or two, long enough for Rory to feel left out and clear his throat to break the two apart. With a grand smile Amy picked the pan back up and placed it where her best pan used to sit, and then passed The Doctor his dinner.

"After that, Raggedy Man, I'll make you some fish custard," she promised. He deserved it, not just for the kind gesture but for what he was doing, staying with them instead of dashing about on alien planets. He'd given up his life for them when they needed him most, and for that they were grateful.

Whilst they were all eating and conversing, Amy took a moment to watch her boys, memorising the scene before her and how it made her so happy, so that in the future, whenever she was sad, she could look back on this memory and feel at home again. Her beloved husband and her best friend on either side of her, sharing a lovely dinner whilst they laughed at the stories The Doctor told them. She couldn't ask for a better life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, quick announcement!

For a charity called Random Acts ( ) I'm doing a high ropes course which is 42ft in the air and I'm completely terrified of heights!  
My goal is $1000 and so far I'm no way near that so please support me in this and donate. The charity helps people by giving them supplies they don't have if they live in poverty, help struggling businesses and shelters and have even built new schools in Africa.  
To donate please go to www. crowdrise (dot com) /endure4kindness2016/fundraiser/lucygreenwood

Please help me reach my goal!


End file.
